


Lend You A Hand

by ZellieAlmasy



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets a little creative with his control of Rhys' cybernetic arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lend You A Hand

The trek through Pandora’s wastelands was miserable. The days were hot, the nights were cold, and nearly everything was intent on killing every other living creature, which most certainly included Rhys and his group.

Thankfully, Rhys managed to luck out one afternoon when the gang drew lots to decide who would stay and guard the caravan while the others scouted for supplies. Just as he settled on the couch, relieved to have a quiet moment alone, he was quickly reminded that there was no such thing as “alone” for him anymore. 

Without warning, his robot arm whirred to life and began fumbling with the buttons on Rhys’ shirt. 

“C’mon, Pumpkin, gimme a hand, here,” Jack spoke up as he materialized in front of Rhys. 

“Why the hell-- What are you _doing?_?” Rhys looked between Jack and the arm with a look of confusion. He couldn't begin to fathom what prompted this. 

“I could just rip your shirt off, but - as much as I'd enjoy that - it would raise some questions once the others get back. So, chop-chop.” 

Still confused, Rhys hesitated, giving Jack a dumbfounded look until the hologram barked an impatient “NOW!” 

“Okay, fine!” Rhys jumped and quickly worked to unbutton his shirt, as instructed. “You wanna tell me what this is about?” 

Instead of offering a real answer, Jack focused on watching Rhys as more skin was slowly revealed. He raised his eyebrows in amusement as he burst out into laughter. “Hang on, are you telling me that nerdy little pencil pusher has better abs than you?!” 

Rhys glared at Jack as he tried his best to hold his shirt closed with only one hand, feeling increasingly self-conscious. His body honestly wasn't all that bad. Maybe a bit lean, if anything, but Jack had no room to criticize, especially since he already admitted even he couldn't get his abs to look as good as Vaughn’s. “Oh come on! Is THAT why--” 

“No, no, I just… I'm sorry,” Jack sighed between laughs. “I'm done. Okay, keep going.” 

The mechanical arm moved again and began tugging Rhys’ vest off his shoulder. 

“ _Why_ are you undressing me?” Rhys demanded in a more annoyed tone. 

“Look, I really, _really_ miss having a body,” Jack explained. “Lemme have this one thing, all right?” 

Rhys didn't want to blush, but he could feel the blood inevitably rushing to his face. His idol was right there in front of him, glancing over him with a hungry gleam in his eye. Everything about this entire situation was completely bizarre, yet at the same time, Rhys couldn't bring himself to turn down Jack’s request. His expression softened as he slowly shrugged off his shirt and vest the rest of the way, along with his tie, then looked to Jack for further instructions. 

“There.” Rhys lounged back on the couch, allowing Jack to get a good look at him. “Happy now?” 

“We're only just getting started, Rhysie.” Instead of his usual sarcastic tone, Jack’s voice was heavy with lust as he moved the mechanical arm down Rhys’ chest. He took his time trailing the metallic fingers down the other man’s stomach, tracing his hip bone. At that moment, he'd give almost anything to be back in his own body to actually feel the way Rhys shivered under his touch, but for now, he'd just have to settle for watching as the younger man squirmed. 

There was no doubt left as to what Jack was up to. Rhys had never done something like this while someone else just watched, but as it turned out, it was quite a turn-on. He absently chewed on his lower lip as he watched his robot arm teasingly slip just beneath the waistband of his trousers, which were starting to feel uncomfortably tight. Rhys moved his free hand to quickly begin unfastening his pants. 

“And I didn't even have to ask,” Jack smirked as he watched Rhys continue to remove clothing all on his own. “Good boy.” 

His voice was so smug and condescending, yet it made Rhys respond with a soft, desperate whine. He eagerly shoved his pants to the floor to finally reveal his length, which was already half hard. 

Jack paused a moment to glance over Rhys with a look of approval. “If this is all it takes to get you going, imagine what I'm gonna do to you once I get my body back.” 

Unable to form a coherent reply, Rhys simply gave a soft moan as he moved his hand up along his thigh, but Jack quickly caught his wrist with the mechanical arm before Rhys could touch himself. 

“Not so fast, Cupcake.” The blue apparition leaned forward over Rhys, lowering his voice to a possessive growl. “I want to make you beg for it.” 

“Jack, _please_...” Rhys attempted to sound as desperate as possible, but it wasn't enough to satisfy Jack. 

“You could at least _try_ to sound more sincere.” With a frustrated sigh, the apparition “sat” beside Rhys on the couch, leaning in close. “Here's the deal. I just got one arm to work with, so I'm gonna let you go. Touch yourself before I say you can, and I’ll make sure you regret it. Deal?” 

Rhys replied with a quick nod and a pathetic whimper. As Jack slowly released him, Rhys slipped his arm behind his back to help resist the temptation. 

He watched with wide eyes as the mechanical arm moved to slowly trace a metallic finger along his lower lip. Rhys’ jaw fell open slightly as he slid his tongue forward to meet Jack’s touch. It was cold and did not taste great, but he gave no resistance as Jack practically thrust the first three fingers into Rhys’ mouth. 

As he watched his subordinate work his mouth over the robotic digits, Jack was vividly able to imagine one of the first things he planned to do once he found a physical body. It was clear that Rhys knew exactly what he was doing as he worked his tongue over the metal parts. Jack couldn't stop thinking how that mouth would feel wrapped around his own human flesh, his hands tightly gripping at Rhys’ hair until he released down the younger man's throat. Thoughts like that began to make Jack very impatient. 

Once the fingers were sufficiently coated with saliva, the arm finally pulled away, allowing Rhys’ attention to shift back to Jack. He might have been an untouchable blue hologram, but the way he sat so close, looking intensely over Rhys, it made the boy's face turn a bright shade of red as his eyes nervously shifted away. But the more he blushed and squirmed only encouraged Jack further. 

“I cannot _wait_ to bend you over my desk,” he groaned while moving the arm down between Rhys’ legs. 

“How- how are you gonna-- Ahh!!” Rhys’ voice cracked as he spoke, and his question was cut off as two of the cybernetic fingers suddenly thrust inside him. 

“Let me handle that part,” Jack replied as he firmly began to work a couple fingers inside the other man. “You just sit back and enjoy the ride.” 

Rhys tried his best to relax and take Jack's advice, but two metal fingers roughly moving inside him with only saliva for lubrication didn't make for the most comfortable feeling at the moment. He grit his teeth, eyebrows knit together as he did his best to get through the initial pain. 

Jack was perfectly aware that he was being a bit rough, but he didn't care. He actually liked that uneasy expression on Rhys’ face. When the younger man finally started to look relaxed, Jack quickly added the third finger and continued to thrust into Rhys with a firm, steady rhythm. 

It didn't take much longer before Rhys managed to get used to the feeling and move more confidently under Jack’s gaze. With a soft groan, he began to rock his hips down onto his hand, moving along with the pace. 

“You like this?” Jack spoke up. “Just think of all the different ways I'll have you once we get me in a body. I'm gonna pound you against every damn surface in my office.” 

Rhys didn't need to be told. He was already imagining what it would like to have Jack really dominate him - their bodies pressed close together as Rhys dragged his nails down Jack’s back. Maybe he'd leave some marks on Rhys’ neck. But most importantly, Rhys imagined how roughly Jack would thrust into him, probably enough to make Rhys walk with a limp for a while after. 

Imagining all these possibilities made Rhys’ neglected arousal throb with need. His left hand clawed at the sofa, trying so hard to continue obeying his orders. 

“Ngh, Jack, please…” Rhys groaned desperately. 

“Please what?” He taunted. 

“I-- I need more.” The younger man bit his lip, still somehow feeling a bit apprehensive to ask straightforwardly. 

Jack loved watching him get so flustered. He knew exactly what Rhys was asking for, but he never meant to make this easy for him. “This is it, Cupcake. Without a body, I can't give you any more than this.” 

“I _know._ ” There was a bit of impatience in Rhys’ voice as he spoke between breaths. “I mean… I'm trying to beg you, like you said…” 

“Remind me, what was it you're supposed to beg for?” 

“F-fuck, Jack!” Rhys whined as Jack curled his fingers just the right way. “Please! I need to touch myself, please!” 

“Hmm…” Jack paused, considering the request. After Rhys gave one more desperate moan, Jack finally replied, “Okay, fine. Go to town.” 

With a sigh of relief, Rhys immediately gripped his arousal and eagerly began to stroke himself. “Aah, thank you, Jack…!” 

The hologram pulled away a little further, just so he could take in the full view more easily. Rhys looked damn good like this, with his back arched and lips parted slightly as he gasped for air. He writhed under his own touch as he rode the cybernetic arm, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge. 

Suddenly, Jack pulled the arm away, earning a disappointed groan from Rhys, but before the younger man could complain, the robot hand firmly clamped down around his throat. Rhys’ eyes widened in fear as he glanced at the hologram, confused by this sudden change of pace. 

“J-Jack…!” Rhys barely was able to wheeze. 

“Finish,” Jack demanded in a low, harsh tone. 

Rhys did his best to calm down, reminding himself that there's no way Jack would strangle him to death, since it meant they would both die. He had heard of some people cutting off blood flow like this to supposedly heighten pleasure, so Rhys did his best to calm down and get through this. 

His vision had already begun to grow hazy, but the lack of oxygen also came with an oddly pleasant sort of dizziness. As he continued to work his hand along his shaft, Rhys’ eyelids fell shut as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the end. He felt as though he was on the edge of consciousness, almost as if this were all some sort of crazy, intense dream. 

Suddenly, he was overcome with waves of pleasure as he spilled into his hand. Rhys thought his eyes shot open at the intensity of the orgasm, but he couldn't be certain. All he saw was bursts of color as he began winding down. 

Jack finally released Rhys’ throat and returned full control of the cybernetic arm. The younger man panted heavily, gasping for air as his vision slowly began to clear, confirming that Jack was still there, watching him. 

“Now lick it clean,” Jack ordered, nodding to the mess on Rhys’ hand. 

Deciding to be a little bold, Rhys steeled himself and kept eye contact with Jack as he raised his hand to his lips, slowly licking away his own come. To go the extra mile, he wiped up a few drops that had fallen onto his stomach and licked that up too. 

A low groan escaped Jack’s throat as he watched, but there wasn't anything he could do but stare. He had no physical body to _feel_ unsatisfied, but there were still all these thoughts of lust floating around in his - brain? AI programming? Jack wasn't too sure yet, how this worked exactly. All he knew was that he needed to get into a body, and he was starting to think he knew how he could do it. 

For now, he'd just have to stay chummy with Rhys until he could get what he wanted. “Good show, Kiddo. You've got some decent talents, if this whole Vault gig falls through.” 

Before Rhys could respond, Jack vanished, leaving him alone and spent on the sofa. Rhys didn't want to literally be caught with his pants down, so he forced himself to pick up his clothes and get dressed. 

Fortunately, he had plenty of time to pull himself back together. A glance at his reflection showed that faint bruises had begun to form around his neck, but he was thankfully able to cover them up with the collar of his shirt. His odd behavior lately was already hard to explain. He didn't need to add mysterious bruises to that list. 

Rhys wasn't sure how much longer he waited for the others. His mind was still swimming with so many other thoughts about Jack, the Vault, Hyperion, and everything else on this crappy planet that had been trying to kill him. When the rest of the group did finally return, Rhys tried to welcome the distraction and focus on their mission, but Jack made sure to stay right at the front of Rhys’ mind the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Haaahhhh I am trash. Naturally this was the very first thing to pop into my head the second I saw that Jack could control that arm. Also 10000% poaitive Jack definitely has a thing for strangulation. Hope this doesn't suck!


End file.
